Project Summary for Alteration & Renovation The proposed alteration and renovation is to repurpose three offices in the Rhode Island College (RIC) Fogarty Life Science Building into a single modern research laboratory for Biology Department faculty research. Designed to accommodate up to six research personnel working at benches, the floor plan is based on a laboratory occupied by another faculty researcher that utilizes molecular, cellular, and biochemical approaches. Included in this plan are a sink with hot/cold running water, an installed, affixed, water purification system, gas and compressed air spigots, electrical receptacles and data drops, chemical fume hood and associated HVAC, chemical resistant benchtops and floors, cabinetry above and below benches, cabinets rated for acids, bases, and flammables. Safety equipment includes eyewash station with soaker hose, fire sprinklers, and fire extinguisher. The appliances, standard for a laboratory using modern biological methods, include a flammable storage-rated refrigerator/freezer, a compact -200C freezer, and a standard microbiological incubator. This is a versatile laboratory setup utilizing a center workbench with three kneehole spaces, which can be set up to accommodate most instruments used in a modern researchlaboratory.